


【瓜Kun】Rara Avis

by peacefuldeer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: 作家瓜×粉丝Kun





	【瓜Kun】Rara Avis

瓜迪奥拉是个作家，一个畅销书作家。但他写的不是什么严肃文学，事实上，他写的都是一些言情小说。正因如此，他在自己的签售会上突然发现居然有个男孩子夹在一大堆女性之间时，感到特别的惊讶。

这不是说瓜迪奥拉就没在签售会上看见男性找自己要签名，但他们通常是代自己无法前来的家人向瓜迪奥拉要的签名，像阿圭罗这样的，实属异类。

那么阿圭罗又做了什么呢？

其实也没什么，不过是在瓜迪奥拉面前表现的比那些女粉还要激动，冲上来就是一句：“瓜迪奥拉先生！我喜欢你！”瓜迪奥拉也不是没见过向他表白的粉丝，但是向他表白的男粉丝，这倒是头一个。但这倒也没什么，瓜迪奥拉心想，估计又是一个非常喜欢他写的书的人吧。但听到他下一句话的时候，瓜迪奥拉是真的震惊了。

只见阿圭罗说完之前那句话，在原地踌躇了一会儿，然后鼓起勇气，冲着瓜迪奥拉喊道：“瓜迪奥拉先生，我真的很喜欢你！我们交往吧！”这可真让瓜迪奥拉犯了难。毕竟瓜迪奥拉人到中年，头也秃了，虽然是个畅销书作家，但他写作极其认真，对自己的作品极为严苛，稍有不慎就整本推翻重写，因此写作速度极慢，到现在一共也没写几本书，虽然本本大卖，赚到的钱也不敢说让他能花一辈子，所以也没什么人为了他的钱而想和他在一起。瓜迪奥拉年轻时也是个风流人物，交往过不少人，但都是玩玩罢了，像阿圭罗这样看上去就很认真的还真没有。

瓜迪奥拉再一看，阿圭罗其实长得很符合他的审美，但这样就贸然同意和他交往也不好，这是害了那孩子。于是，他看着阿圭罗，对他说：“不行，我们才刚见面呢，我不了解你，你也不知道我到底是什么样的人。现在就交往怎么行！”说完那番话，瓜迪奥拉就匆匆离开了，也不管阿圭罗什么反应。

然后那天晚上，瓜迪奥拉就接到一个来自他的好友梅西的电话：“佩普，我的朋友Kun刚来曼彻斯特工作，但他人生地不熟的，连个落脚的地方也没有，能不能拜托你照顾他一段时间？”

瓜迪奥拉想了想，反正自己上一本书写了没多久，新书也还没什么头绪，照顾一下别人也无妨。而且既然是莱奥的朋友，自然也是信得过的。何况他说不定也能从这段经历中找到写新书的灵感呢！于是他就一口答应了下来。

梅西显得很高兴：“太好了！谢谢你，佩普，他前几天已经去曼彻斯特了，我这就去告诉他你的地址，让他明天去找你。”

于是第二天一大早，瓜迪奥拉就看见昨天向他告白的男粉丝正站在他家大门前。

瓜迪奥拉差点就以为他是不是昨天跟踪他到他家，今天特意堵在他门口的。幸好瓜迪奥拉的记忆力及时上线，他想起来昨天梅西拜托他照顾一个朋友，大概就是这位了吧。

他心里暗暗叹了口气，走上前，对阿圭罗说：“想必你就是莱奥的朋友吧，莱奥都跟我说过了。来来来，先进来吧。”说着他就把阿圭罗领进了门内。

“所以，你是说，你要在我这里住上一段时间？”在和阿圭罗聊了一会儿之后，瓜迪奥拉问道。

“是啊，我酒店房都退了，不住你这儿我住哪？我很穷的！酒店这么贵！况且……”

“况且什么？”

“况且住你家里更方便我追你啊！”

“啊？”

“不是你说的不接受我表白是因为我们俩还不熟吗，我在你家里多住几天，我们俩彼此了解更多了，你不就会接受我了吗！”阿圭罗理直气壮地说。

瓜迪奥拉一阵无语，不过他想到自己答应过莱奥要好好照顾他朋友，也就只能无奈地同意了。于是他指着一间客房对阿圭罗说：“那你就住那一间房吧。”

但阿圭罗想也没想就拒绝了：“不行，我不要那间！我要和你睡一间房！”

“为什么？”

“我不能一个人睡！不然我害怕！”

“难道你之前在酒店不是一个人睡的吗？”瓜迪奥拉不以为然地一笑。

阿圭罗说不上话来了。于是他最终还是没能和瓜迪奥拉同床共枕，但他也没住那间客房，他挑了一间离主卧最近的客房，住了进去。

接下来的几天，就在瓜迪奥拉带着阿圭罗游山玩水中过去了。

然后瓜迪奥拉突然感觉有什么不对：“等等，你不是被你公司调到曼彻斯特了吗？怎么这么多天过去了你还没去上班啊？”

“哦，这个啊，其实那家公司是我爸开的。”

“那你之前还嫌住酒店贵！”

“我不这么说你怎么可能让我住进来！”

“好吧，这件事就算了，但你怎么能因为公司是你爸开的就不去呢，要知道……”

于是瓜迪奥拉就对着阿圭罗说教了足足半个小时，直到阿圭罗向他保证明天就去公司报道才意犹未尽地罢休。

在瓜迪奥拉家里住了一周，阿圭罗自觉和瓜迪奥拉已经足够熟悉，就在晚饭时再次和瓜迪奥拉表白了。

这次瓜迪奥拉倒是没有直接拒绝，只是问他：“你为什么会喜欢我呢？”

“因为我很喜欢你的书啊！你的书写的这么好，人也一定很好！”

瓜迪奥拉突然觉得哪里不对：“等等，我写的是……言情小说啊……”

“言情小说怎么了！男的难道就不能看言情小说了！你这是什么偏见！”

“不是不是，我没这意思，你看我自己还写言情小说呢，我总不能歧视我自己吧？”

“不对！别以为你转移话题我就会忘了！你到底接不接受我的表白！快说！”

于是瓜迪奥拉仔细地思考了一下，阿圭罗这几天表现的的都挺好的，很乖很听话，而且他长得也是自己喜欢的类型，并且看得出来，他是真心喜欢自己的，不是短暂的痴迷，而是想和自己长久地在一起的，既然如此，那就和他在一起吧，找到一个喜欢自己的，自己也喜欢的人，实在是不容易的。

瓜迪奥拉接受了。

阿圭罗喜笑颜开，一把搂住瓜迪奥拉，亲了他一口。

然后没过几天瓜迪奥拉就后悔了，他这哪里是多了一个男朋友啊，明明就是多了一个小祖宗！

原来阿圭罗在成为瓜迪奥拉正牌男友几天后就原形毕露，褪去天使的外表，露出恶魔的本性。他班也不上了，整天窝在家里玩游戏，还指使瓜迪奥拉干这干那的，瓜迪奥拉说他他也不听。瓜迪奥拉实在受不了了说他要是还这么屡教不改他们就分手，阿圭罗就威胁他：“你要是敢这么做我就告诉莱奥你欺负我年少无知，把我骗上床，结果骗完炮就翻脸不认人，要和我分手，让莱奥和你绝交！”

“你个小坏蛋！行，你玩你的游戏去吧，看我晚上不好好收拾你！”

然后……然后第二天阿圭罗就规规矩矩去上班了。

一天，阿圭罗窝在瓜迪奥拉的怀里，问他：“对了，佩普，你新书构思得怎么样了？”

“哦，我打算写一个故事，讲的是小粉丝历经千辛万苦终于追到偶像的故事。”

“你要写我们的故事？”

“当然。”

“佩普，你对我真好！”

“那你想不想回报我呢？”

“好！你说，我要做些什么？”

“那我们再来一轮吧。”

“好。”

一个月后，梅西给阿圭罗打电话。

“Kun，之前一个月太忙，都没和你联系，你在曼彻斯特过得怎么样？房子找到了没有？”

“房子还没找到，不过不用担心，我住佩普家里。”

“啊？佩普家里？你还是快点去找房子住吧，你住佩普家里那么久也太麻烦他了吧！”

“不麻烦，我和他在一起了，还不能住他家里？”

梅西吃下了这口狗粮并暗下决心有朝一日要将狗粮双倍奉还。


End file.
